disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (Bubbles8218 Version)
Cast Clara Stahlbaum: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With her Emerald City hairstyle) Extras with Dorothy: Toto (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz), Wendy Moira Angela Darling, John, Michael, and Nana Darling (Peter Pan (1953)), Alice, and Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Philip Hoffman: Davis Motomiya (Digimon) Extras with Davis: Veemon (Digimon), Peter Pan, Tinker Bell (Peter Pan (1953)), and Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) Extra Four Realms Allies: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles “Tails” Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Blaze The Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) and Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Sugar Plum Fairy: Laylamon (Digimon Fusion) Laylamon's secret husband who plots the Four Realms' destruction along with Laylamon: Rasputin (Anastasia) Laylamon and Rasputin's henchmen: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; He'll pretend to be reformed in his Shadow disguise at first), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team), Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga), Fawful (Mario and Luigi series), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extra who betrays Laylamon upon learning her true colors and becomes the new Regent of the Land of Sweets: Megara (Hercules) Extra with Megara: Hercules Extras that also betray the villains upon learning the villains' true plot and colors: Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Bartok (Anastasia), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), and Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) Mother Ginger: Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University; Both are played by Helen Mirren) Extras with Hardscrabble: Mike Wazowski, Sulley, and Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.; With Randall as a good guy) Hawthorne: Goofy (Disney/Kingdom Hearts) Extras with Goofy: Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and Donald and Daisy Duck (Disney/Kingdom Hearts) Shiver: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Extras with Jack: Elsa (Frozen) and Angelique (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) Drosselmeyer: Wizard (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) Jingles the Horse: Maximus (Tangled) Mouserink: Pikachu (Pokemon) Ballerina: Stays the same Benjamin Stahlbaum: George Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Marie Stahlbaum: Mary Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Louise Stahlbaum: Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Fritz Stahlbaum: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Harlequin and Cavalier: Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Drosselmeyer's owl: Noctowl (Pokemon) Mice: Various mice Pokemon and Meowth (Pokemon) Polichinelles: Stays the same Toy Soldiers: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Deck the Halls (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by chorus at the very start of the story) 2 No Matter What (From the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast") (Performed by Dorothy's group when they hang out, trying to figure out the mysterious egg-shaped box given to Dorothy by Mary) 3 As Long As There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Dorothy, Davis, Goofy, and Jack's groups, and Megara when Dorothy's group teaches their new friends the importance of Christmas miracles and hope) 4 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Rasputin and his goons when they prepare for their conquest with their "treasoned comrade") 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by the female Mobians when they reassure Dorothy's group during bedtime that Mary isn't gone forever even in death) 6 I Have Dreamed (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Dorothy and Davis' groups when they confess their love for each other after the discovery of Dorothy's egg-shaped music box) 7 As Long As There's Christmas Reprise (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Dorothy, Wendy, Alice, Megara, and Angelique when Dorothy is comforted by them while locked in the tower) 8 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Dorothy's group when they convince their Four Realms friends to trust Pikachu's group) 9 Believe (From "The Polar Express") (Performed by Davis' group when they and Dorothy's group say goodbye) 10 I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Barbara Streisand as the first end credits song) 11 As Long As There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack as the second end credits song) 12 Fall on Me English Version (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli as the third and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Mary's Last Gifts to her Children Chapter 2: At the Wizard's Mansion Party/Advice from the Wizard Chapter 3: Why Think More About Yourselves/Following the Gift Strings Chapter 4: Chasing Pikachu and Meowth for the Key/Meeting Davis' Group Chapter 5: Arrival in the Kingdom/Ballet Pageant Chapter 6: Tour of the Kingdom/As Long As There's Christmas Chapter 7: A Secret Evil Scheme by a Hidden Rasputin and his Goons/Dorothy's Group's Memories with Mary Chapter 8: Returning to the Fourth Realm/Getting the Key Back Chapter 9: Laylamon's True Colors/Imprisoned Chapter 10: Escape/The Good Guys Team Up Chapter 11: Stopping Laylamon and Rasputin's Plot/Final Battle Chapter 12: The Four Realms Saved and Return Home/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Parodies Category:Clara Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies